Secret of My Memories
by Kawaii Koneko-hime
Summary: After the defeat of Keisuke, Mamoru, Makoto, and Sierra are the only ones with memories of the Sailor Senshi and they plan to keep it that way. After all, Usagi seems happier without the stress of the world on her shoulders. But when two new students with a questionable past arrive at her school and two aliens begin to take an interest in her, will Sailor Moon have to reawaken?
1. A New Beginning! A New Enemy, too?

Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel of Secret of the Amazon, Secret of Memories! If you didn't read SOTA, I strongly recommend you do but you can read this by itself, I suppose. You'll catch on, I'm sure~

For returning readers, thank you for staying with me all the way to the sequel!

Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField

SereneS

jordeena

CharmedSerenity3

SRG STAR16

inufan155687

SoulRyuu

for reviewing the last chapter of SOTA! I hope you like the sequel!

Thank you:

SilverMoonPrincessx3

Cotton Blossom Diva

Hikari no Minerva

Manga84

Marie1000

SoulRyuu

QueenofRedonda

RustedEagleWings

pinaygurl28

XxLightAngel90Xx

for adding SOTA to your favorites. You guys are great!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy! Reading's more fun when you do it with a friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

**The first section is from the last chapter of SOTA, just to refresh your memory. Just scroll to 'three months later' if you don't need the refresher!**

* * *

The morning after Keisuke's death and the fall of the Dark Kingdom was a peaceful one. The light of the morning sun peeked through Sierra's bedroom, gently waking her up. Her green eyes fluttered opened and she wore a soft smile on her face. Even though her brother was gone, she knew he went peacefully. She could never forget the happy sparkle in his eyes and his soft 'thank you'.

Sierra pulled herself out of her thoughts and wiped away the two tears that managed to escape. She sat up and stretched before pulling away the covers and stepping out of the bed.

The dirty blonde made her way to Usagi's room. She stopped at the door frame and gave a courtesy knock. "You awake?"

Usagi, who was still lying down at the moment, lightly nodded. "I have been for a few minutes. I'm being a little lazy, is all."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Never mind." Sierra smiled. "Thank you, Usagi."

The blonde turned to her cousin and frowned. "For what?"

"For everything. Especially for yesterday. I'll deny it if you tell anyone but you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Usagi gave a puzzled look and sat up completely. "What are you talking about, Sierra. Beating you in a video game is hardly thanks-worthy."

It was Sierra's turn to look confused. "Excuse me? Video game?" She looked over to Usagi's uniform and saw that the magical brooch was missing. "Where's your brooch?" She looked around the room. "And Luna?"

"I don't have a brooch, Sierra. And who's Luna? A friend of yours?"

Sierra covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes grew wide. She backed out of the room. "I-I have to go. I'll see you later, Usagi."

Sierra quickly rushed out of the house, mumbling a quick 'good morning' to her mother and aunt as she passed. She ran through the town at a breakneck speed until she made her way to an apartment complex.

Once inside and cursing about how 'pathetically slow' the elevator was, she made it to the sixth floor. She impatiently banged on the door of one of the apartment.

Mamoru immediately answered. "Sierra."

"S-something wrong with Usagi," Sierra managed to say while catching her breath. "She—."

"Doesn't remember a thing? About the Dark Kingdom, about Keisuke, or about being Sailor Moon?"

Sierra dumbly nodded. "H-how did you know?"

"My connection with Serenity, with Usagi was severed when she died yesterday. I figured that was the reason and I would get it back if she remembered everything. When Luna came over, I was sure."

"Luna's here?"

Mamoru nodded. "She needed a place to stay since none of the senshi remember her either."

"None of the senshi remember?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Everyone that was killed and revived yesterday has had their memories wiped of everything pertaining to the Sailor Senshi."

"Which means…"

"You and I are the only ones that remember the Sailor Senshi."

"W-we have to do something. Tell them—."

"No," Mamoru interrupted with a shake of his head. "Let's keep it the way it is for now. Usagi and her friends have been through a lot. They need a break from crime fighting for a while. As of now, my duty is to give Usagi as much time as possible to be a normal girl."

Sierra smiled. "You really love her, do you?"

Mamoru returned the smile and nodded. "I really do. She won't know who it's from but, could you give this to her?" He pulled a small box out of his sub-space pocket and handed it to her.

* * *

Sierra walked back into Usagi's room when she returned home. "Knock knock."

The blonde placed her brush aside and smiled. "Where did you go?"

"To visit a friend," Sierra said vaguely. "Here." She gave her the beautifully wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Usagi nodded and carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gave a sad smile at what was inside. "A red rose."

"Do you know who it's from?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't remember. But I know this person. It's someone that I miss very much. Someone I love more than the whole world. Isn't it?"

Sierra chuckled before saying in a mischievous voice, "It's a secret."

* * *

.

.

.

_-Three Months Later-_

Usagi Tsukino's blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of her buzzing alarm. She instinctively looked to the foot of her bed. There was an ache in her heart. It was empty, as always, but she felt as if something was supposed to be there—belonged there. She sighed, "Or maybe I'm just going crazy," she mumbled to herself.

Opting not to think about any longer, she turned off her alarm and hopped out bed. As she made her way to her closet, she pulled her long, blond hair out of its nightly braid. She had to hurry in order to make it out of the door in time.

She didn't care about getting to school on time but she knew that her cousin, Sierra, would leave her behind. As it turned out, it was very hard to have a believable excuse for tardiness when someone in the same household managed to made it to school on time. Especially when the said person happened to be in the same class and very honest.

Usagi managed to get completely ready in one hour and thirty minutes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror to make sure she hadn't forgotten something. As she had for the past several months, her eyes immediately fell to her bow. Wasn't something supposed to go there? She could almost picture it. It was circular…wasn't it? What color was it? Blue? Red? Yellow?

"Usagi!" she heard the voice of her cousin echo from downstairs. "Hurry up! If you're not down here in five minutes, I'm leaving without you! That's a promise!"

"I'm coming!" Usagi called back. She grabbed her backpack from off of its hanging spot on her wall and ran her door. "Goodbye—." She turned back to her bed. It was still empty. Who was she going to say goodbye to?

She nodded to herself. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _I am definitely going crazy_.

She stepped out of her room and ran downstairs. As she stepped on the last stair, a flower flew into her line of vision. "Whoa!" she cried as the distraction caused her to lose balance and fall.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" The perpetrator and her cousin, Sierra, asked in genuine concern. Sierra was a few inches taller than Usagi, standing at five feet and two inches. She had bright green eyes and small nose. She was a few months older than her cousin, turning fifteen two weeks before. It was on her birthday that she promptly decided that she outgrew her usual two pigtails and opted to let her dirty blonde hair stay down and allowed it to grow to her lower back. The pigtails, she wore them at night, kept her hair wavy.

Usagi smiled and got back to her feet. "Yeah, I think I'll live. What was that, anyway?"

"Only the same thing it's been for months," Sierra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A rose." Sierra held it out for the blonde.

Usagi accepted the rose. "Thanks for getting it for me today. If Dad saw it, he'd have a fit."

"Do you finally know who keeps sending them?" Sierra asked, letting a little hope slip in her voice.

Usagi shook her head. "I don't. Whoever it is, though, is dedicated. To send a rose every day for the past three months…"

Sierra lowered her eyes to the ground and nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

The older girl nodded again. "I'm fine. You should put up that rose before Uncle Kenji sees you with it." Usagi nodded, placed her backpack on the floor and ran back upstairs. "You have three minutes!" she called after her.

When Usagi was out of sight, Sierra sighed. It had been three months since her brother's, Keisuke's defeat. It had been three months since Usagi and her friends lost their memories of the Sailor Senshi and each other. It had been three months since Mamoru asked Sierra to keep Usagi's identity a secret from her.

Keeping such a secret was harder than she first thought, too. Even though when she first met Usagi, she didn't believe in Sailor Moon, she now knew that the world needed her and the other Sailor Senshi. She could only imagine the toll on Mamoru, too. To be forgotten by his soul mate must have been very difficult to deal with.

She knew because he was the one that came to her house each morning and left Tuxedo Kamen's signature flowers by the door. The dirty blonde suspected they were to help jog her memory, to show that even when she didn't know him other than 'the guy she argued with', she was still the only one he loved.

Usagi skipped back down the stairs and to the door. "Ready!" she said with a smile on her face.

Sierra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Usagi, you wouldn't be forgetting anything, would you?"

Usagi furrowed her brows as she thought. She gasped. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Breakfast!"

Sierra face palmed as her younger cousin ran to the kitchen and came back with a piece of toast and an _obento_. "Sierra, I'm so silly. You weren't trying to tell me that forgot breakfast, were you?"

Sierra shook her head.

"I had forgotten my lunch!"

Sierra sighed in defeat and hung her head. It was obvious that Usagi would never get it. She picked up Usagi's backpack.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oops!" She said sheepishly and she accepted her backpack. "Thanks…"

* * *

Miles away, Tuxedo Kamen sat on the roof of his apartment complex. His Usako would be getting ready for school right about now. If he was planning to run into her, he would have to leave now, which was the reason he was transformed in the first place. Only Tuxedo Kamen would have the speed it took to make it to the corner where he waited for her. He sighed and shook his head. No. He wouldn't go today. The charade was getting too painful. He missed the love in his Usako's eyes for him. Now, she only looked at him with anger when she was waiting for an insult from him, if at all.

It was discouraging. He was to the point where he felt he'd never hug or kiss his sweet Usako's again and that seeing her today would just rub salt in the wound.

Why didn't he just tell Usagi three months ago? Why hadn't he gone to great lengths to help Usagi gain her memory? The answer was actually quite simple. He loved her too much to put her in harm's way again and allowing her to become Sailor Moon again would do just that.

He would never forget the terrible feeling of hopelessness and complete terror he felt as she took her last breath right after Keisuke's defeat. He vowed to never have them in go through that again. Twice was too much already. A third time would just too much for the couple. If that meant the only way to show his love was to leave the roses she love so much outside her door, so be it. He and Sailor Jupiter could protect the city on their own.

Tuxedo Kamen was pulled from his less-than-happy thoughts by something flying through the sky. It fell just outside of the city with a loud crash. He frowned. That wasn't normal…

He jumped to his apartment's balcony and stepped inside. "Luna," he called for Usagi's loyal kitten. The black cat walked out of the kitchen and stretched. Mamoru frowned. "What were you doing?"

"Taking a nap," she replied sleepily. "What is it? A youma attack? It's been a while."

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "No, at least I don't think so," he said. "But something crashed just outside the city. I wanted to check it out. Want to tag along?"

Luna nodded and hopped into Tuxedo Kamen's open arms. "Let's go."

* * *

"My back!" A pink haired and green skinned elf-like creature complained. She stepped out of what was left of her spaceship. "Gosh, Ail! Could your parking get any worse!?"

"Quit complaining, En," a second creature with blue hair and the same green skin emerge from the crash. "I got us here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but there's no salvaging the ship. Look at the size of the crater we created!"

"It's okay. We just have to get rid of the evidence," he pulled out a flute and began to play. As if by magic, the totaled spaceship disappeared. "There. Now it looks like every other crater in this solar system."

En smiled. "I guess it's okay, then." She took Ail's hand in hers and took a look at her surroundings. "So this is Earth?"

Ail nodded. "This place is seeping with energy for us and the Doom Tree. It's perfect."

"Where do you want to live?"

Ail shrugged. "The Doom Tree doesn't look like these. It would have a hard time blending in. We need somewhere that it cannot be destroyed, or easy spotted, in that case. A closed and private location."

En pointed in the direction of the city. "How about there? There is bound to be a closed location somewhere in that…place."

Ail raised an eyebrow. "It also possesses a lot of energy. I wonder what life forms it stores for us to snack on…"

"So we're going?" En asked excitedly.

Ail nodded. "We are." They teleported away.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen and Luna arrived on the scene only a few minutes after the alien couple left. Tuxedo Kamen whistled. "What a mess."

Luna nodded. "There was definitely something there."

He crossed his arms. "Do you think whatever it was is a threat?"

"I don't know," Luna sighed. "The fact that something made such a big hole and then vanished worries me a lot. This crater could belong to something entirely harmless."

"Really?"

Luna nodded. "Or, what is more likely, there's a new enemy to take care of. Should we awaken Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head immediately. "Absolutely not. I'm not going to throw the weight of the world on Usagi's shoulders again for something Sailor Jupiter and I can handle on our own."

"Mamoru…"

"No, Luna. For now, this is my fight. And if it means keeping Usako safe. It's a fight I will definitely win."

* * *

And that's the chapter! Well, do you like the sequel so far? Didn't like something? How can I make it better? Tell me in a review!

I have news. Yep, guys, another sequel. While revising Fade Away (still in the process, the new and improved version should be up soon!) I saw a lot of untied ends that can only be answered with another story. After thinking it over, I decided to make a trilogy including Fade Away. It'll be called the Dark Grail Trilogy. After I finish up DOS and post the revised Fade Away, I'll start working on the sequel. It should be up in a few months, just thought I'd keep you posted!

We have stories in the Story Adoption Agency waiting for authors like you to claim them! Come to the community, find a story you like and PM me! Easy as that! Come on over!

Well, that's all for now...I think...

~Koneko~


	2. New Students, New Friendships!

Hi, everybody! Koneko here with the second chapter of Secret of My Memories! Enjoy!

Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField

buttarflykissesxoxo

Nessa

Princessa de Silence

SailorMoon489

NeoSailorAmuto

for your wonderful reviews! You guys are great!

Thank you:

Kage no Ryunin

Neanda

Serenity. Salvatore13

buttaflykissesxoxo

serenityroseangel

Rosenia

Riisa86

CaseClosed621

hprwhg00

for adding this story to your alerts! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

Thank you:

Neanda

NeoSailorAmuto

Riisa86

Serenity. Salvatore13

cook53

serenityroseangel

for adding this story to your favorites! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"Valentine's Day?" Sierra said a sour face, not liking how the words sounded.

Usagi nodded. "It's a holiday where—."

"I know what Valentine's Day is Usagi," Sierra interrupted. "I was wondering why you were concerned about it. It's three months away."

"It's never too early to prepare!" Usagi chirped.

"She's never felt that way about her homework," Naru mumbled.

Naru and Sierra laughed at Usagi's expense. The three girls were in the classroom, given a free period after everyone finished their test, talking about nothing in particular. The conversation had somehow changed from their least favorite vegetable to Valentine's Day in a matter of thirty seconds. Usagi crossed her arms. "I'll ignore that. Anyways, Sierra, Valentine's Day is the only day I look forward to coming to school. The halls covered in pink, couples together, me giving chocolate to the guy I like."

"School? In Peru, we were out of school for Valentine's Day. Anyways, I despise the day. It might be a day a romance for you, but for me, it's just Single's Awareness Day."

Naru and Usagi exchanged glances. "Is that code for 'find me a boyfriend,' Sierra-chan?" Naru asked with a teasing smile.

Sierra blushed. "N-no," she stuttered. "I'm just saying it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if I did."

"Oh!" Usagi raised her hand. "What about Mamoru-baka?"

Sierra grimaced. "Absolutely, positively, not-in-a-million-years, no!" she exclaimed. "He's you're type, not mine."

"What is your type?" Usagi asked. She didn't deny that Mamoru was here type, Sierra mentally noted.

Usagi's cousin sighed. "My type," Sierra started. As she thought, two students that no one recognized walked into room. Naru and Usagi noticed them immediately but do to the angle she sat, Sierra was oblivious to their appearance. They went to speak to Haruna-sensei.

"Ah, I got it!" Sierra exclaimed. "I like someone kind, smart, talented, artistic."

"What do you want him to look like?" Naru asked, still looking at the new students.

"Handsome, of course," Sierra replied. "I like tall guys, with blue eyes."

"And red hair?" Usagi asked.

"That's right!" Sierra exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Turn around," the blonde said with a smirk.

Sierra frowned but did what her cousin asked. Her cheek immediately flushed. Right in front of her was her dream guy! Her blush deepened when she realized that he more than likely heard every word she said. She turned back to her friends. "How come you two didn't tell me that he was behind me?!" she demanded.

"Does it matter?" Usagi asked. "Either way, he was eventually find out about your major crush on him."

Usagi looked to the pair to notice that the girl of the two was looking in their direction with an almost angry expression of her face. It seemed like she was…jealous. Usagi frowned. That couldn't be right. They were siblings, weren't they? They certain looked alike. Usagi would confidently say that they were identical twins. "H-hi," the blonde waved to the girl. "You're new, right? I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

The girl looked around her to make sure that Usagi was talking to her. Her angry features softened and she walked over to the girls. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm An."

"I'm Osaka Naru."

"And I'm Osaka Sierra."

Her eyebrows rose. "You two are sisters?"

Sierra shook her head. "No, I'm Usagi's cousin, actually. Osaka just happens to be a common last name. Where are you from, An?"

An was silent for a moment. She couldn't say she was a fugitive from another planet, could she? "America," she finally said. "I'm from America."

"So you know English, right?" Usagi asked excitedly. "Could you say something?"

"Uh, sure," An mumbled. "Fera fera fera fera."

Sierra gave An a confused look. "I speak English, too," she said. "And I've never heard those words before."

An laughed nervously. "Did I say English? I meant Spanish. They're not my first language so I get them confused sometimes."

"Sierra and I speak Spanish, too," Usagi said. "She lived in Peru and I've been learning from my aunt. That's not Spanish, either."

"Did I say Spanish? It's French. My mother knows French so I speak French." She waited for objections and when none came, she sighed with relief. She repeated, "It's French."

"You don't say," Sierra let her skepticism slip in her voice. "Either way, it's nice to meet you, An."

"Likewise," the red head smiled. So, what are you guys doing?"

"We just finished a test," Naru explained. "Haruna-sensei always waits until the next class to teach us something new so we have a free day for the rest of the period."

"So we're just talking for right now," Usagi finished. "We were just talking about Valentine's Day."

"Val..entine's Day? What's that?"

"You didn't celebrate it in America?" Usagi asked.

"N-no," An said. "It wasn't a big deal at my old school so I don't know the details." Usagi opened her mouth to explain but the school bell cut her off. An looked around with a panicked look. "W-what's that?"

"Relax," Naru chuckled. "It's just the lunch bell. We can continue talking in the cafeteria."

"Actually," Sierra stood. "I'm going to have to rain-check. I'm meeting some people off campus."

Usagi pouted. "That's the third time this week!" she complained. "I'm starting to think you're not telling us something."

Sierra scoffed. "Now you need to relax, Usagi. I'm allowed to have other friends, aren't I?" She turned to An and pointed to Usagi. "This girl is always paranoid I'm living a double life. Do you think you can manage her while I'm gone?"

An smiled and nodded. "I'll try my best."

Usagi looked around the classroom. "Hey, where's your brother, An? I thought he'd want to eat with us but he's gone. Does he already know where the cafeteria is?"

"No," An said. "He probably got someone to show him the music room. He loves music."

"Cool," Naru said. "Maybe he'll play something for us sometime."

Sierra gathered her books. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you all after lunch." Sierra walked out of the classroom.

As she walked, she silently looked over her books to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. As she looked up, she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground. Her books scattered across the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" the person she bumped into began to apologize. Sierra could tell it was a male by the sound of his voice.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked as she picked up her books before anyone had the chance to step on them. "I'm the one that bumped into you."

"That's not entirely true," the person admitted. He kneeled and helped her collect her belongings. "I wasn't watching where I going either."

There was only one book left on the floor. They both reached for it but the boy picked it up before she had a chance. They rose to their feet and Sierra finally got to see the person she ran into. Her cheeks immediately went red. What were the chances she'd run into the person that matched her dream boy description perfectly?

He handed her the books he collected for her. "T-thanks," she said. "Sorry for bumping into you."

He smiled. "Who am I to not accept the apologies of a beautiful girl?"

Her blush deepened. What was wrong with her? She never acted so different around a boy. She didn't know this guy! She certainly didn't like the insecurity he made her feel. "I have to go."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm before she could take off. "Let me play you a song."

Sierra shook her head. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm not too terrible at the flute." He held up his instrument.

"You play the flute?"

"That's right. Do you play an instrument?"

"I know a little piano," Sierra said. "My father taught me when I was younger but it's been so long ago… I've probably forgotten."

"How to play an instrument isn't something you forget. I'll tell you what, in exchange for ditching me when I was about to play a song, you can perform a duet with me."

Sierra looked at her arm. It was burning under his touch. "Deal. A duet. One song." She pulled her arm away, the unwelcome cool of the surrounding air rushing to it. "I'll see you later." She spun on her heel and ran away.

"Ah, there you are, Ail!" Ail heard his sister's voice behind him. He turned to face her and her new friends. "This is Usagi-chan and Naru-chan!"

Ail smiled. "It's nice to meet you both." He looked Usagi over. He felt that he'd really like her—even fall in love with her— had he not met a pretty interesting girl only moments before.

The four went to the cafeteria smiling and laughing.

Sierra slipped through the main exit of the school and let out a sigh. She was finally starting the feel normal. The feel of his touch lingered on her arm, but other than that, she was okay.

"It took you long enough," Makoto was standing a few feet away.

"I'm sorry," Sierra said, noting that that was a phrase she was beginning to use a lot lately.

"We should go. Mamoru seemed really anxious on the communicator." Sierra nodded. Makoto looked at Sierra. "Does Usagi seem to be remembering anything?" Sierra nodded again. Makoto's eyes narrowed. She was starting to suspect that Sierra wasn't really listening to her. "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Again, Sierra nodded. Makoto stomped her foot. "Sierra!"

Sierra snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You weren't listening! I know you're upset that Luna didn't find a way to make a senshi but you could at least pretend to be interested."

"I'm sorry," Sierra said. That phrase again. "I-I'm just a little distracted. It won't be that way at the meeting. I promise."

The duo walked into Crown Arcade and walked to the senshi's booth before their memories were wiped. Mamoru and Luna were already there waiting. "Hey," Mamoru offered a smile but it was obvious he was anxious to talk about whatever he called the meeting for.

"What's up?" Sierra asked, always the one to get to the point.

"Luna and I discovered something strange last night," Mamoru explained. "What I'm about to say will sound completely strange but it's the truth."

It was Makoto's turn to hurry Mamoru along. "Get to the point, Cape Boy."

Mamoru sighed. Why were the two brashest girls of the senshi's group the ones that kept their memories. Why hadn't it been his sweet Usako or the brilliant, yet quiet Ami to keep their memories. "I'm getting there," he said, his annoyance seeping in his voice. "Luna and I have reason to believe that there are aliens amongst us."

"Aliens?" Sierra said. "That's what you've been dancing around? My brother was brainwashed by one and you thought we wouldn't believe you?"

Mamoru sighed. "These aliens," he continued, "I don't know if they're dangerous or not. I just want you to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. And Sierra…" he trailed off.

Sierra nodded. "I'll make sure she stays safe."

* * *

And that's the chapter! I personally had fun writing it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Visit the Story Adoption Agency! We have lots of stories that need a home!

Well, that's all for now!

~Koneko~


	3. Music and Rescue! Love in the AIr?

Hey, everyone! It's been such a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry everyone but I plan to make it up to you, honest! Here's the first part of my apology: the next chapter of SOMM! Yay!

Thank you:

jordeena

butterflykissesxoxo

CharmedSerenity3

LoveInTheBattleField

nessa

Senshi at Heart

for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well! (Nessa, the interaction is in this chapter. Enjoy~)

Thank you:

SUZITROUBLE

Sailor sun1234

Senshi at Heart

KiwiKol

for adding this story to your alerts! I love you all!

Thank you:

Kai2

Fire and Ice and Clouds

Sailor sun1234

Senshi at Heart

fredf07

for adding this story to your favorite! You guys are the best!

RRTAB: Read, Review, and Tell A Buddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

The bell rang through the school, signaling to all in it that class was going to begin in five minutes. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for those of Haruna-sensei's homeroom, Haruna and her seventh boyfriend of the month had a terrible argument that ended with an ugly breakup, leaving Haruna completely unaware of everything around her.

Sierra turned in her chair to talk to her cousin. "Should we say something?"

Usagi looked up from her work, to her cousin, then to her crying teacher. The blonde shook her head. "No way. This gives me time to do the math homework!"

Sierra's eyes widened. "We had math homework? I didn't know! Give me the page numbers! Quick!" Usagi handed her paper to the older girl with a smile. Sierra turned back around and hurriedly copied the problems down. She gave the paper back to its owner. "Thanks, Usa."

Minutes passed as Sierra struggled to solve the math problems with no luck. Just as she was about to give up, a large book slammed onto her desk. "Hey what's the big ide—!" She stopped when she saw the owner of the book.

Ail was looking down at her with a grin. "We start practice this afternoon."

"Excuse me?" Sierra raised an eyebrow.

"You, Miss, promised me a song. Remember?"

"You were serious?"

"As a heart attack. See you at practice." Sierra glared at the boy as he walked to his seat.

"Sierra's got a boyfriend," Usagi said in a singsong voice.

Sierra shook her head. "No, Sierra's got a headache."

Naru grinned. "Say what you will, Sierra. He matches the description you gave us perfectly. You can't tell us that you don't feel _anything_."

Sierra blushed and crossed her arms. She mumbled, "Mind your own business."

The day passed fairly quickly for the students at Juuban Middle School. When the final bell of the day rang, Usagi jumped out of her seat as if it was on fire. "I can go home!" she squealed.

"And actually on time for once," Naru added.

Sierra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Lucky you."

"You don't _have_ to stay, you know," Usagi reminded her cousin as she gathered her belongings.

"Yes, I do," Sierra argued. "I promised. I have to keep it. Even if I really don't have time for this."

Naru sighed. "It must suck to be so honest."

Sierra laughed. "It has its setbacks, that's for sure." She sighed again. "Well, I'll see you," she pointed to Usagi, "at home and you," she pointed to Naru, "tomorrow."

A few seconds after her cousin and friend left, Ail walked to Sierra. Sierra chuckled. "I didn't need an escort, you know."

It was Ail's turn to chuckle. "I can't let you try to run away. Besides, I'm not sure of where the music room is. You'll have to show me."

"Didn't someone show you yesterday?" Sierra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forget," Ail responded smoothly. "You'll just have to show me."

Sierra rolled her eyes playfully. "Very well. I have to go to my locker first, though."

"Ail," the two turned from each other to see the owner of the voice. An was standing at the door.

"Coming," Ail said with a smile. "Sierra, I'll meet you back here in five minutes."

"No you won't," a grumpy Haruna said from her seat. "Why do you think Tsukino didn't get detention? I want to go home. You two aren't going to keep me from closing off this classroom."

"Okay," Sierra said, "Outside of the classroom, then." Ail nodded, gave a small wave, then followed his sister out of the classroom.

Once she felt they were a far enough distance away from Sierra and anyone else that could hear, An crossed her arms. "You're doing things after school?" she cried, "Really?"

Ail shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm hungry. We need to get energy for us and the Doom Tree, not flirt with the locals!"

Ail blushed slightly. "I'm not flirting with anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Just remember our priorities."

Ail chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

An scoffed and looked away, trying not to let her emotions show. "Not in the least. I don't care. I just want the Doom Tree to survive."

He chuckled. "If that's all," Ail pulled out a cardigan and his flute. He played a quick tune and the cardigan began to glow. "It'll activate when you get outside." The flute disappeared again and Ail began to walk away. "Have fun," he called over his shoulder.

When Ail turned the corner, An took the opportunity to roll her eyes. He was becoming more human-like by the day. Had Earth not been so rich in energy, she would demand to leave immediately. "Well," An sighed. "It's just you and me, little cardigan." She walked to the nearest window and opened it. "Let's see what you can do." The redhead threw the card into the wind and watched it turn from a small piece of paper into a large beast.

The beast let out a loud roar. "BoraRyuu!" it roared its name.

"Find me some good energy to snack on," An commanded. The beast nodded and leaped away. Now it was time to see what exactly her dear brother was up to.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Ail said when he walked up to Sierra. "You didn't wait long, did you?"

Sierra shook her head. "I just got back."

"Good. That's good." The two stood in silence for a few second. "He—."

"We—."

They both blushed. "You go first," Ail said.

"We should get going…before the music teacher locks the door."

Ail nodded. "Good thinking. Let's go."

Like promised, Sierra led the way to the music room. "And this is where the magic happens." She let Ail walk in and closed the door behind her. She took a seat at the piano and pulled the provided music book out of her backpack. She opened it to the first page.

It took her all of five seconds to play the song entirely wrong. "Wait. Wait," Ail stopped her. "Let me help."

Sierra sighed. "I told you it's been a while."

"And I told you that you don't forget. You just need a quick refresher, is all. First off, you were playing in the wrong key."

"I was?"

"Yeah. You played in C. We're in F-sharp. And start in piano, not forte."

Sierra nodded. "Softly…In F-Sharp… Okay. Let me try now…"

* * *

Usagi, Naru, and Umino sat in a booth in Crown Arcade. Usagi looked out of the window. "It's getting dark?"

Naru nodded. "It's the time of year. It's only 5:30."

Usagi sighed. "Either way, I should get home. Dad doesn't like me out when it's dark."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Umino smiled. Usagi smiled back and nodded. She gathered her belongings and left the restaurant.

It was seven minutes into her fifteen minute walk home when Usagi felt that she was being followed. She stopped and looked behind her. She was thankful that the streetlights were there to aid her. There was nothing there but the feeling of someone follow her remained. She felt goosebumps form on her arms. However, instead of running, the little voice in her head demanded that she stayed and stood her ground.

She should her head and turned to run. As soon as she did so, her eyes widened. She let out a scream and dropped her books. In front of her stood a giant cross between a boar and a lion. It growled as it glared at her. She backed away slowly. With every step she took, the boar-lion took one too.

Usagi's eyes began to tear up. There was no way to out run this thing and the chances of her escaping were very slim. "Please… L-leave me alone."

The beast lunged at her and she let out a scream. She closed her eyes and waited for the searing pain of something being ripped from her body but it never came. Instead, the beast was howling in pain.

Usagi opened her eyes slowly. She gasped. Standing between her and the beast was a masked man. In one hand, he held a cane and in the other was a rose. "W-who are you?"

The masked man looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

The beast recovered at the surprise attack that the man launched angrier than ever. It got into a combat position and roared. It started to run at the two at a staggering speed.

The man covered Usagi with his cape and held onto her tightly. He jumped and they flew from the ground onto the safety of a nearby roof. "Stay here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Usagi blushed. There was something about his voice that just hypnotized her. She nodded. The man jumped from the roof and back into the sights of the beast.

Usagi watched with fear for ten minutes as her masked hero fought the beast that tried to attack her. He didn't seem to be losing but it was clear that he wasn't winning either. The blonde wrapped her hands into fists. She felt so useless! She felt as if she would, in another life, help this man defeat such a monster.

The beast knocked the cane out of the man's hand, pulling Usagi out of her thoughts. She gasped. He couldn't lose!

"Supreme Thunder!" Usagi heard a powerful voice yell. Lightning shot out of nowhere and at the beast.

She could hear the man sigh with relief. "Thanks, Jupiter."

"No problem," the owner of the lightning attack said. "Take Usagi home. I'll wrap things up here."

"Right," the man grabbed his cane and jumped back on the roof. "Come on," he said to Usagi. "I'll take you home." He held a hand out for her to take.

Usagi only hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. He covered her with his coat and leaped away with her in towed.

Usagi breathed in deeply. This man…though they had never met, he was so familiar. The way he held her. His voice. His smell. She could stay in his arms forever and be content. That being said, when he lightly brought to her feet and mumbled "We're here."

"How did you know where I live? Who are you?"

He chuckled. "They call me Tuxedo Kamen. I'll always be here to protect you, Usagi. I promise."

The dim light of the moon and the few street lights that were on were not enough to show Usagi's blush. "Why, though? Why did you risk your life to save me?"

He chuckled again. "I guess the saying is true. We do crazy things for the ones we love." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Stay safe, Usagi. Goodbye for now." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Usagi grabbed his cape. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Me?"

"The one that keeps sending flowers. That's how you knew where I lived. The roses that you used against the monster. Those are the same roses that you send to me. It's you."

Though she couldn't see to be sure, she knew that he was smiling. "Goodbye, Usagi."

"Will I see you again?"

"Absolutely," was his parting sentence. He leaped away, leaving a love-stricken girl in his wake.

With Tuxedo Kamen gone, Usagi opened the door to her home with a string of questions going through her head. The main one was how could she fall for someone she just met and barely knew?

* * *

And that's the chapter! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

Step two of my apology: I have big news!

Do you have a Fanfiction you absolutely love? Do you think it deserves an award for being so awesome? It can get one now! Nominate it for a Fanfiction Grammy! Nominate it here: **www. fanfiction grammys. weebly. com** (minus the spaces). There's a link on my profile page!

After you nominate, tell your friends, tell your friend's friends! Tell everyone! Nomination will be accepted until July 13th, 2013 so nominate today! Hurry!

Well, that's all for now! Check out the website!

~Koneko~


End file.
